List of Knights of RedCliff: The Series episodes
These are episodes of Knights of RedCliff: The Series. Series overview Season 0 (2017) #''Knights of RedCliff'' - 08/12/2017 - TBD (NOTE: Although it is an episode of ROBLOX: The Series, it can be considered the pilot) Season 1 (2019-2020) # Prologue - 08/17/2019 - A flashback of Sir Buck's past, when he was a young and fresh knight, where he entered Drachenstein's temple and defeated the beast, and took its soul. (NOTE: This first aired on July 5th as a sneak peek) # The Return of Korblox - 08/24/2019 - In a council meeting between all of the lore group leaders, Korbloxian Archlord tells Wind Walker Sorcus, Aether Overseer Luke, and Archmage SolarCrane that Korblox has been revived, and that the Great War would finally start. When Sir Buck hears about this from Kavin, he tells Sir Super and Asantias. # Training Crashers ''- 08/31/2019 - While training in the Imperium fortress, a Korblox Chosen with a group of Ice Zombies break in during Sir Buck and Sir Super's duel in melee practice. It is up to several knights, Daniel Cross, Sir Buck, and Sir Super to defeat the invaders! (TV-PG-V) # ''Secret of Xargasdon - 09/07/2019 - While sleeping in the barracks one night, Sir Buck was awoken by a voice calling him. The voice calling him was the Ghost of Benzo Tal'gin, a former Elite Commander, along with Rycerze, another former Elite Commander. The two ghosts told Sir Buck about a scroll he must find on the peak of Mt. Xargasdon, the largest mountain in Robloxia named after the great knight Xargas, who founded RedCliff. The next day, Sir Buck told Sir Roland and Sir Cross about his departure. Sir Buck brought Asantias and Sir Super along on their journey to peak of Xargasdon. # Weapon of Legend ''- 09/14/2019 - After the journey, a scroll was recovered from the mountain. When opened, it told of a legendary katana of insane power, but it was in 6 different pieces. The pieces were katanas themselves, each relating to a color with its own power. It was at this point when the three realized, after years of being in RedCliff, their journey had only just begun. # ''The Hunt for the Katanas ''- 09/21/2019 - The trio and their pet dragon Icicle go across Robloxia in search of the colored katanas. # ''The Search for the Forge ''- 09/28/2019 - After they collect all 6 colored katanas, the heroes now must find the Epic Forge, a forge sealed away from the world long ago, and the birthplace of the Epic Katana. # ''The Epic Katana ''- 10/05/2019 - The group discover the whereabouts of the Epic Forge, where they go to, and bring the Katana back to life by the ancient magic that had come from the forge to bring the pieces back together. The heroes now have the most powerful sword in the entire Robloxverse. # ''Ambushed ''- 10/12/2019 - After leaving the forge, they had realized something wasn't right. All of a sudden, bone traps came out from below, trapping them. Sir Buck dropped the katana, and the hand of Zarkonan Zenheart had picked it up. It was an ambush, the Korbloxians had followed them to the forge. After the Korbloxians had hold of the Epic Katana, they took Sir Buck, Sir Super, and Asantias to prison. There, they would try to get Icicle in their control, to do their will. # ''Escape ''- 10/19/2019 - Managing to free himself and getting a key from a guard, Sir Buck freed Sir Super and Asantias, after recovering their armor and equipment, including the Epic Katana, the three clashed their way through hordes of Korbloxian guards, and rescued Icicle from becoming a part of their Ice Dragon mounts. # ''Caelum ''- 10/26/2019 - On a pursuit of the Korbloxians, Sir Buck, Sir Super, and Asantias make their way to Stronghold Caelum, a Stronghold the Knights of the Splintered Skies captured and took away Korbloxian control from. # ''Crustallos ''- 11/02/2019 - The trio shadow the Korbloxian Deathspeaker and his ice zombies to a cave on Caelum's side. Once they enter, they see a giant Ice Dragon in hibernation. The Deathspeaker began its ritual on the hibernating dragon. The trio try to stop the Deathspeaker, but it is too late. The ice pyramid, along with the stronghold, shatter in pieces as the gigantic Ice Dragon is freed from slumber. # ''Colossal Battle ''- 11/09/2019 - The trio and Icicle follow Crustallos as he flies away. Once they reached a large village, Crustallos hovered above it and froze it with his everfrost breath. It's up for Sir Buck, Asantias, and Sir Super to defeat Crustallos! (TV-PG-V) # ''The Territory - 11/16/2019 - The trio end up in the territory of a Sorcutroll, a creature that resembles Sorcus, except beastly, and now must find a Morning Star mace to defeat it! # Mystery of the Zoggidon Swamp - 11/23/2019 - The trio and Icicle hear about a mysterious black ape-like creature living in the Zoggidon swamp, and decide to investigate it. # Legend of the Goldibock Dolphin - 11/30/2019 - After reading a book about a legendary dolphin known as the Goldibock Dolphin, which was named after Gallus Goldibock in 1135 I.R. when he first spot it, the trio sail out to sea in search of it, as it is said to give good luck to anyone who even sees it. # Solar Eclipse - 12/07/2019 - While relaxing in a town called Lakelog, the trio hear about a total Solar Eclipse, and they need to find a Mage of the Sun to cast a protective barrier over the village so the townspeople and the trio can safely view it. # Jungle X - 01/04/2020 - Sir Super gets lost in a Superjungle known as "Jungle X", and every plant seems to want to eat him alive! Can Sir Super escape? # Snowpeople - 01/11/2020 - While returning to Stronghold Caelum to repair it, Asantias seems to be followed by Snowmen, then all of a sudden, they shapeshift into snow Robloxians with crystals sticking out of them! Could this be the work of a powerful Korblox mage? # The Running Dead - 01/18/2020 - The shadowy Korbloxian mage has resurrected RedCliff's fallen soldiers as zombies, including Benzo Tal'gin, Rycerze, and Ceton Falmer! It is up to the trio and Icicle to send these zombies back to their graves! # Promoted - 01/25/2020 - Sir Buck and Sir Super get promoted to High Ranks, Sir Buck being promoted to Knight of the Order, and Sir Super being promoted to a Master Ranger. #''Aurellia Falmer'' - 02/01/2020 - Sir Buck, Asantias, and Sir Super reunite with Aurellia Falmer, the daughter of Ceton. # Attack on Whitestag - 02/08/2020 - After Sir Buck's training outpost is complete, he hosts a training, and once more, Korbloxians attack the Outpost, and he and the trainees have to defeat the Korbloxian invaders once more. # The Rise of the Overseer - 03/14/2020 - The Overseer have finally been declared an official lore group, and they ally with Korblox's Empire. # TBD - 04/18/2020 - TBD # The Ancient Blade '' - 04/25/2020 - When invited to a meeting with the High Council of Robloxia, Sorcus informs the trio of a powerful blade, the twin of his Sword of Judgement, but perhaps stronger, by the name of the Sword of Punishment, without OstrichSized present, of course. . It is said to be colored red, and can shoot red magic beams at enemies. The only problem was, it was last heard of being guarded in a tomb by a massive Vampire Overlord! Can the trio recover the blade safely? # ''Aurellia's Adventure ''- 05/23/2020 - When Sir Buck, Sir Super, Asantias, and Icicle go missing, it is up to Aurellia to find them. # ''Roseheart '' - 06/20/2020 - Sir Buck meets a beautiful Drak Knight by the name of Abigail Roseheart. All of a sudden, Zarkonan Zenheart captures her! It's up to Sir Buck to rescue her from the wretched Korbloxian Elite! # ''Ambush on RedWick - 06/27/2020 - While relaxing at RedCliff's capital city, RedWick, Sir Buck, Asantias, and Sir Super suddenly get attacked by Korblox Assassins, then before they knew what was going on, Korbloxian hordes were storming the capital. It now seems that the first major battle between RedCliff and Korblox has started, and that war was now certain. # This Means War - 07/18/2020 - The High Council of Roblox's Lore groups meet up once more, and the war was declared by all of the lore group leaders. Season 2 (2020-2021) # Not Exactly Over Yet - 10/03/2020 - 8 months of war waged between the alliance and Korblox, it was very even between RedCliff and Korblox, even with the Epic Katana. It is now Sir Buck, Sir Super, and Asantias' time to leave battle to seek out Thromil, a Master Wizard from the Astral Isles trained in the art of lightning magic, supposedly by the Weather God, who has went missing for nearly 2 decades from the Isles. # Shadows of Darkness - 10/17/2020 - A bit after their trek to find Thromil, the trio and Icicle end up in a shadowy wasteland, and before they know it, they are being surrounded by Dark Spirits! (TV-PG-V) # Curse of the Blood Moon ''- 10/31/2020 - In this Halloween special episode, Outpost Whitestag is taken over by a powerful magical beast called the Deathstag, the Lord of the Blood Moon. The Deathstag is transforming RedCliff soldiers into werewolves and zombies for his own bidding. Later, Sir Buck meet Manny, Mike, and Sam once again. With the Knights of RedCliff legion at their aid, they attempt to end the tyranny of the Deathstag. (NOTE: This episode ties in with the ''ROBLOX: The Series episode "Return to RedCliff" and can be considered a crossover episode. However, this is from Sir Buck's POV.) #''The Serpent of Lightning ''- 11/06/2020 - The trio and Icicle find Storm Island, the island where Thromil supposedly left to. However, it's being guarded by a huge Lightning Serpent! Can they defeat this serpent? #''Thromil ''- 11/13/2020 - After a few long days, the trio finally find Thromil meditating, and now they must convince him to return to the Astral Isles and help them fight Korblox and its allies. #''Army Clown'' - 11/20/2020 - There is a goofball in RedCliff that refuses to fight, but loves to joke around during trainings. It's up to Sir Buck and the rest of the trio to get this goofball back to normal. #''99 Loads of Bread on the Wall'' - 11/27/2020 - Today is the bread festival, and the trio was ordered to find the legendary golden loaf. Can they find it? #''Sava-Claws'' - 12/12/2020 - In this Christmas special, the trio hear about a mysterious being who gives the children of ROBLOXia coal, and that it may be a Korblox conjuration. During their adventure, they learn that Sava-Claws isn't what they expected him to be. #''Promoted... Again? ''- 01/01/2021 - Sir Buck and Sir Super get promoted to Archivists in the Wizards of the Astral Isles. #''The Flag'' - 01/08/2021 - In this side episode, a group of Knights, named Sebas, Eli, Hob, and Meep must take back the Stonehold village from Korbloxian control by holding the flag. #''Struggling'' - 01/15/2021 - Sebas, Eli, Hob, and Meep proceed to battle Korblox around the land, but they are struggling, as more RedCliff soldiers are being lost. #''The War Goes On ''- 01/22/2021 - Without the aid of Sir Buck, Sir Super, and Asantias, the war continues, and it looks like the Korbloxians are now winning! With both the Sword of Punishment and Epic Katana, can Sir Buck, Sir Super, and Asantias bring back the upper hand? #''The Fire Colossus ''- 01/29/2021 - During a battle to take back Redstorm, a desert RedCliff village, from the Korbloxians, a giant creature from a time long since forgotten has returned and is attacking the village, and is continuing its attacks on other villages throughout Robloxia! The trio wants to defeat it, however, the Archetype wants to tame it for RedCliff war purposes. (TV-PG-V) #''The Nighthawk ''- 02/05/2021 - Asmond Ebonheart, RedCliff's Enchanted Knight Archetype, tells his epic tale to Sir Buck, Asantias, and Sir Super. #''The Spice Contest'' - 02/12/2021 - Sir Buck, Asantias, and Sir Super are signed up into the Spice Contest, a contest in which a team has to eat more of Robloxia's hottest peppers, the Wyvern's Breath peppers, than the other team. Their opposing team is a trio of Draconian people, and Asantias and Sir Super aren't feeling too well after the first pepper each! It's up to Sir Buck to win the contest... alone! #''Kid Scouts of RedCliff'' - 02/19/2021 - Three kid apprentices by the names of Zek, Larson, and Boris were sent on a scavenger hunt, however, they end up in Korblox territory! With only wooden swords, can these kids manage to fight their way back home? #''Dragon Hunt (Part 1)'' - 02/26/2021 - Sir Buck learns of two legendary dragons related to Drachenstein, and goes out with just Icicle to hunt them. His first dragon target is the semi-aquatic Bluesea Soarer. #''Dragon Hunt (Part 2)'' - 03/05/2021 - After slaying and absorbing the soul of the Bluesea Soarer, Sir Buck targets the Redrune Raider, which is a dangerous fire dragon said to be even more powerful than Drachenstein himself! #''Lost in a Storm ''- 03/12/2021 - While returning to RedWick on Icicle's back, Sir Buck gets caught in a thunderstorm. #''Korbloxian Airship'' - 03/19/2021 - After escaping the thunderstorm, Icicle is tired, and tries landing, but all of a sudden, a Korbloxian Airship appears! When trying to flee from it, a Korbloxian archer shoots Sir Buck off of Icicle, then as he falls, he sees the Airship kidnap Icicle. #''The Blistering Wastes (Part 1) ''- 03/26/2021 - Sir Buck wakes up, noticing there was sand and dunes all around him, realizing that he was in the Blistering Wastes. Alone and with no help, he has to survive and find his way back. #''The Blistering Wastes (Part 2) ''- 04/02/2021 - Sir Buck manages to find food and makes a camp for the night, but he begins to notice his tongue is parched, and he now must find water. #''The Blistering Wastes (Part 3) ''- 04/09/2021 - After hydrating, Sir Buck starts to find his way back, knowing that the closest RedCliff outpost was Blistersand. All of a sudden, the ground begins to shake, and a giant Deathworm bursts from the sand! Can Sir Buck defeat this giant beast alone and make his way back? # # #''The Raid'' - ??? 2021 - Sorcus has ordered the first raid on Korblox, and Sir Buck isn't present! Sir Super and Asantias will have to do the raid without him. Will they be successful? Season 3 (2021-2022) #''The Return ''- 10/22/2021 - Sir Buck returns from the Blistering Wastes. #''Rescue Icicle!'' - 10/29/2021 - After returning, Sir Buck explains to Asantias and Sir Super about how a Korbloxian Airship kidnapped Icicle, and how they need to find that Airship, rescue Icicle, and destroy the Airship. Will they succeed? (TV-PG-V) #''Ouchi ''- 11/03/2021 - An old frienemy of Sir Buck returns and has bet Sir Buck one-thousand gold coins that he would beat him in a linked sword duel. Can Sir Buck win? #''Fairies, Goblins, Unicorns, and Dragons'' - 11/05/2021 - TBD #''The Legendary Ore ''- 11/12/2021 - Sir Buck reads a book about ores and finds a rainbow-colored ore called "Ammolite", and it is said to be one of the thickest gemstones in Robloxia, only problem, it's also the rarest! If he had enough he could create powerful weapons for RedCliff. Can Sir Buck find this rainbow ore? #''The Emerald Knights ''- 11/19/2021 - Seeing that Korblox has been stirring up too much trouble, the unholy Emerald Knights of the Seventh Sanctum join the war on RedCliff's side. #''Aye Aye, Captain!'' - 11/26/2021 - Sir Buck, Asantias, and Sir Super are sailing the seas on a pirate ship, again, however, there is rumors of a giant sea monster in the ocean they're sailing. Can they escape the sea monster if it shows up? Can they make it to their destination alive? #''The Overseer Attack ''- 12/03/2021 - The Overseer carry out an unexpected raid on RedWick. Once more, and without Sir Buck, Asantias, and Sir Super, it's up to Hob, Sebas, Eli, and Meep to help the knights defend! #''The Green Warrior ''- 12/10/2021 - A new Drak Knight by the named of Vega Dark has been promoted, and he has a task to slay a Korbloxian Berserker. Will he defeat it? #''Zibiru ''- 12/17/2021 - There is a rumor among the people about a mysterious planet known as "Zibiru" will crash into Robloxia, destroying it. Is this rumor true? Sir Buck, Asantias, and Sir Super investigate. #''The Orcish Invasion ''- 12/24/2021 - Sir Buck, Asantias, and Sir Super are informed by an Orc Chief that many orcs, including some from his own tribe, were corrupted by Korbloxians. Later, there is an Orcish invasion at Lakelog! Can the trio hold off this threat? #''Nine Thousand'' Knights vs. The Demons ''- 12/31/2021 - The Demon Overlord has started to turn Robloxia into his fiery domain, and has summoned his army. Seemingly too powerful, Sir Buck, Asantias, and Sir Super command EVERY knight of RedCliff to help fight this supernatural threat. (TV-PG-V) #''Ace of Spades ''- 01/07/2022 - Sir Buck and the trio get trapped in a mysterious world by an evil mage, and to earn freedom, they must beat him in a game of cards. #''The Dispute ''- 01/14/2022 - Sebas and an Elite Archer by the name of Link have gotten in an argument that interrupts trainings. Can Sir Buck stop this argument before both Sebas and Link are exiled? #''The Hidden Pyramids of Ammamida - 01/21/2022 - Vega and Sebas learn of a tomb within the Blistering Wastes known as the Hidden Pyramids of Ammamida. Desiring to be rich, the two sneak out of Outpost Blistersand during a training and search for the hidden pyramids deep within the scorching desert. #''Lava Beasts'' - 01/28/2022 - Eli and Hob are sent to the Dragon's Mouth volcano in order to investigate suspected Korbloxian activity, however, they discover quickly that Korbloxians aren't to blame... #''The Paradox'' - 02/04/2022 - Something has occurred in the time-space continuum that begins to affect the relationships between Sir Buck, Sir Super, Asantias Skyfire, and RedCliff itself! Is there a way for Asmond to fix this issue before time itself is shattered? #''The Return of the Mage ''- 02/11/2022 - After hearing sightings of a pitch-black Korbloxian mage, the trio suspect it is the Dark Mage from a while back. This time, the trio is determined to end the mage, once and for all! #''From the Blazes ''- 02/25/2022 - After multiple towns burn down from intense flames mysteriously, Sir Buck suspects there is a powerful rogue dragon about, and heads to Lakelog to prepare a trap for this dragon. (TV-PG-V) #''The Calm Before The Storm ''- 03/04/2022 - A fierce storm is heading towards Capital City RedWick, and the trio must keep everyone safe. However, Aionyte learns that there is something sinister afoot, and decides to travel into the heart of the storm. #''The Wedding ''- 03/11/2022 - Sir Buck and Abigail Roseheart are getting married, however, there is a Korblox horde preparing to crash the wedding! It's up to Asantias and Sir Super to prevent the Korbloxians from crashing the wedding! #''Korblox's Capital ''- 03/18/2022 - The trio, with the help of Icicle, locate Korblox's capital, and now, they must inform the rest of RedCliff and its allies about it for the final battle. #''The Plan ''- 03/25/2022 - The Elite Commanders plan an attack on Korblox's Capital for the final battle. #''The Korbloxian Cyclops ''- 04/01/2022 - During a defense on Stronghold Redstone, the Korbloxians bring in a giant one-eyed beast, with black, obsidian-like skin with blue glowing cracks. It is a Korbloxian Cyclops! Can RedCliff defeat the Cyclops, or will they all get crushed trying? (TV-PG-V) #''Fire vs. Ice'' - 04/08/2022 - Sir Buck, alone, confronts Zarkonan Zenheart, then challenges him to a fight... to the death. (TV-PG-V) (NOTE: Though Zarkonan Zenheart is killed, his death isn't graphic, he just falls apart like a regular Robloxian when they die, however, his remains turn to ice and shatter on the ground.) Season 4 (2022-2023) #''Origins of RedCliff'' - 05/13/2022 - The year is 1324 I.R., back when most of Robloxia was overrun by savage barbarians ruled by King Canavus, a lone knight by the name of Xargas forms a rebel group of knights in an attempt to overthrow the barbaric rule over the land. #''The Birth of Judgement'' - 05/20/2022 - Xargas goes on a quest around Robloxia to collect magical fragments to forge the Sword of Judgement. #''The War of 1324 I.R.'' - 05/27/2022 - With his ever-growing legion of Knights, Xargas starts the fight against the barbarians, with the goal of exiling them from Robloxia. (TV-PG-V) #''The Birth of RedCliff ''- 06/02/2022 - With King Canavus and his barbarians exiled from Robloxia, Xargas declares himself a High King, and his rebel knights a legion. He officially names the legion the "Knights of RedCliff". #''The Plans ''- TBD - TBD'' '' #''Dark Ages ''- TBD - TBD #''Revenge Attack ''- TBD - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''Power-Hungry ''- TBD - TBD #''The Archlord Attacks ''- TBD - TBD #''Zach's Legacy ''- TBD - TBD #''The True Final Battle'' - TBD 2023 - In the series finale, RedCliff, the Splintered Skies, and the Astral Isle Wizards fight the final battle against the Korbloxians, Overseer, and DarkAge Ninjas. (TV-PG-V) Season 5 (Revival/2025-2026) # The Return of the Reaper ''- 01/11/2025 - In the Revival premiere, the legendary King of Ghost Dragons, Hysteria, returns from the Undead Dimension and reeks havoc on what remains of Capital RedWick. An older Sir Buck with a beard and long hair watched as RedWick burned to the ground in white, ghostly fire. (TV-MA) #''The Queen of Darkness ''- 01/18/2025 - Shortly after searching through the burned rubble of RedWick, Sir Buck is greeted by a Dark Elf woman wearing black robes. She tells him that the destruction of RedWick is just the beginning. What does this mean? #''Returning to Your Roots ''- 01/25/2025 - Sir Buck starts to train again, and is now starting to resurrect RedCliff by putting up fliers all over Robloxia's towns and cities to recruit new apprentices willing to fight the Darkness. #''The Return of Korblox... All Over Again ''- 02/01/2025 - While rebuilding the Imperium facility, a group of gray Korbloxians with red eyes arrive. He tries to combat these Korbloxians, but they are insanely powerful! He manages to kill one before being clobbered over the head by another. How did the Korbloxians come back, and even more powerful than ever? (TV-MA) #''Captured ''-'' ''02/08/2025 - Sir Buck is in some sort of prison, with many other people with him. What does this mean? Where will he be sent to? #''The Colosseum ''- 02/15/2025 - Sir Buck is freed from his cell one afternoon, and it turns out he is fighting in a Colosseum! Red glowing eyes glimmer in the opposite cage, and as it opens, a giant Alpha Thorny Dragon shows up! Can Sir Buck defeat the beast? ''(TV-MA) #''Wrath of the Reaper ''- 02/22/2025 - Hysteria returns once more at Lakelog to destroy Sir Buck. Can Sir Buck prevent the attack? #''Visited ''- 02/29/2025 - Sir Buck is visited by the ghosts of Sir Super and Asantias, who warn him about what's to come. #''The Rumored Blade ''- 03/01/2025 - Sir Buck learns of a rumored blade, called the Reality Scythe, that could be the only weapon that can kill the Reaper. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''The Reaper Battle ''- TBD - TBD Category:ROBLOX Category:Medieval Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Episode list